Oops, My Fault
by Dream-Away3
Summary: A simple one-shot from Xion's perspective. Just as she found the last available copy of her favorite series' newest book, another eager guy rests a hand on it. "Oh, I'm sorry!" "No, you take it." "You saw it first..." RokuShion, if you squint.


A/N: I almost made this from Naminé's point of view, but I couldn't picture her being as...non-shy. I can't think of the right word...but whatever. I think Xion worked better for this type of personality, even though I personally don't like the RokuShion pairing. (Maybe Olette would've worked, too...oh well. ;p)

Oh, and I might make this a chapter of a bunch of one-shots I'm making later, which are a bunch of different ways to meet Roxas. So if that ends up happening, you'll know this'll be in there.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Bye, Mom."

"Have fun!"

"See ya." I slammed the van's door shut, waving goodbye as I headed up the steps to the library like I did every Saturday at two o'clock. I dropped off my finished books—all 10 of them—through the book drop while passing through the door, and allowed a smile to stretch over my face. I loved the library.

There were new books on display, reference books splayed out on a single table, computers lining the walls in separate tiny cubicles, book posters promoting different reads for different ages, and many people swimming in and out through the bookcases like a bunch of fish playing hide-and-seek. And I was going to join them, after a bit of searching on the computer.

I slung my messenger bag over the back of an unoccupied cubicle and sat down, knowing exactly what I was on the hunt for: Artemis Fowl, The Time Paradox. I was a serious AF fan. After one friend recommended it, I devoured the first book, hungry for the rest. I breezed through The Arctic Incident all the way to The Lost Colony, burping when I finished and waiting eagerly for the last installment. (Okay, I know that sounded weird, but it went along with the whole eating thing.)

I opened the Internet, typing in my book's title in the search box as soon as it loaded. _Bing!_ Twenty-five results; eight of which were books on CD, seven being on hold, five already checked out, three overdue (shame on them), two "in transit", whatever that means, and…one left!

In an eager rush, I left my messenger bag at my vacant cubicle and dashed to the far end of the library, towards the teen section. I ignored the librarians' shushing and calls to stop running, because I was desperate to grab that last copy. I stopped briefly at the nearest bookshelf, catching my breath. Why did this part have to be so far _away_? It didn't matter now; I was nearly there!

I continued on and scanned the shelves, brushing my black hair out of my face and thinking to myself, "Colfer, Colfer, Eoin Colfer…" I tried to relax next to the dude who quietly browsed beside me. Finally, I located the rest of the series, laying a hand on the lone book's spine triumphantly…as soon as the other guy did the same.

We both immediately let go, flustered. Neither of us could say more than repeated exclamations, talking over the top of each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Nah, it's yours."

"No really, you take it."

"Really, it's fine."

"I insist!"

"I insist, too!" As soon as we both shut up, giving each other a slight glare, I got a good look at him: He was taller than me--by about an inch or something--with startlingly bright, clear blue eyes, and windswept goldenrod hair that seemed to "blow" to the left. My face relaxed, my eyes widening a bit. Was it me, or did he do it, too?

I cleared my throat and brushed my hair out of my face again, stammering a tiny bit. "So…you're an Artemis fan, too?"

He nodded happily. "Definitely. Zoomed through each book and couldn't wait to get a hold of the last one. But I couldn't find it _anywhere_! Even Barnes & Noble sold out everywhere I went. So when I found that they had one in stock here…" I nodded, feeling exactly the same way.

"Me too," I told him. "It was pretty much the only reason I came."

"Yeah, me too." We stood there in a short, awkward silence. Then I regarded the last copy with a pang of guilt. "You want it, then?" I asked him. He put a hand behind his head in a bashful way. "Oh, really? You don't mind? 'Cause if you really want it, I'll wait."

"Nah, it's fine. I could put it on hold after you check it out."

"Ha, I was gonna say the same thing." He smiled. "I'm Roxas. What's your name?"

"Xion," I told him.

"Xion," he repeated. "What a pretty name. Unique, too."

I'm sure I blushed. "Heh, thanks!" He nodded, taking The Time Paradox off of the shelf and gesturing to a table. "Let's sit down." I followed him to a little table with two chairs, settling across from him.

"So how are we gonna decide who gets it?" I asked. "Rock, paper, scissors? Flip a coin?" He laughed.

"Um, I dunno. Race to the checkout desk?" Roxas challenged.

"You're on," I accepted, "but won't we—"

Too late. He took off. _With the book_. I felt like laughing and growling at the same time, but either way, I raced after him. A few times, I had grabbed his hoodie and made him slow down, but he usually shook me off and sped back up. It was a close race up until he reached the vacant—lucky for him—checkout. I pounded the desk in frustration, my chest heaving with each giant breath. Roxas laughed while I let the rest of my upper body lie on the counter, until the librarian made me get off. I looked back at him with a light pout.

"Thanks for the workout," I commented sarcastically. He was still trying not to laugh.

"No problem!" he choked out, and then took in a deep breath to calm down and say, "I'll return it as soon as I'm done with it."

"Promise?" I asked. He nodded sincerely.

"Promise." He held up an inviting pinky. I wrapped mine around it, smiling.

"All right. I'll put it on hold until then." I let go, and when the librarian handed him the book, he walked toward the door, waving it at me with a smile that seemed to say, _until next time_. I watched as he left on a pretty sweet motorbike, steering with one hand while the other clutched The Time Paradox.

I sighed and started walking toward my abandoned messenger bag's chair. _Might as well put it on hold now. _I smiled to myself. _Maybe he'll be there when I pick it up._

_

* * *

_

That was fun to write. If you liked it, I'd love some feedback, please! ^^


End file.
